Imagine Me Without You
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Slash,HPDM,inspired by a song,readnreview- Every marriage goes through rough patches - even Harry and Draco's. Sometimes when you argue you say stuff you dont' mean. 'I can imagine myself without you.' Everything feels so wrong...-a Dracopov


_**Oneshot inspired by the song: Imagine me without you by Jaci Velasquez. **_

_**Title: Imagine me without you**_

_**This isn't one of my best works but I don't mind. I might change my mind later while I'm typing it.**_

_**Warning: **__****__** This is a SLASH/YAOI story. Any SLASH/YAOI HATERS get the hell out because I won't stand for your pathetic flames. **_

_**--**_

"_I wish I never married you! I wish I never met you! I'm starting to regret this whole relationship!" those words flew out of my mouth. _

_It goes like this all the time:_

_I yell._

_He yells._

_I leave. He stays and waits for me. By the time I come back, which is usually a week later, he is still there._

_That always makes me happy. We make up with amazing make up sex. Then things go back for normal for just a little while. Until there is another fight._

_But now it's a much worse fight. _

_I'm not ready for a baby. He is. I want to abort it. He doesn't. I don't know how long I'm going to leave this time but the way its going it might be forever._

_I watched the pained look in those green eyes flash. I kept mine stoic even though in the inside I was dying for saying such lies. _

"_Fine. I'm gone." I watched him grab his clothes and leave our bedroom. I stayed put. I flinched as I heard the door slam from afar. _

_I scowled. "Fine…I don't care anymore." I looked at the bed and left the room. I went into the living room and lounged myself on the couch._

…

_I can imagine myself without you._

_ZZzzz…_

_--_

**Rewind.**

**Back. Up.**

**Rebuild. Redo.**

**Let's start this new show. **

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**Play. - click -**

**--**

Store.

Saw him and insulted the giant.

Train.

Hogwarts.

Standing in front of the Great Hall.

I stuck out my hand.

He took it within his own. "Nice to meet you…Draco Malfoy."

I smirked.

I got sorted into Slytherin – so did he.

Things started out nice. Harry got to be a seeker.

Days past and I found myself going on crazy adventures with Pansy and Harry just trying to find the sorcerer's stone.

Apparently Hagrid is useful for opening his big mouth.

Harry and I are closer friends than ever. I smiled at my friend when we were sitting at our tables in the end of the year. We just got the most points by the end of the school year.

Awesome.

--Second Year—

It seems Harry has been hearing voices lately.

It seems we're up for another adventure.

We did some pranks on the Weasley and also on Neville. It was quite funny.

Later there was some dueling.

I was surprised when he spoke parseltongue also. He and Dean Thomas were dueling when it happened. Harry summoned a snake and spoke to it.

It was pretty cool.

Harry found something. He won't tell me. All I know is that he is acting very secretive. This bothers me a lot.

Chamber of secrets and a very cowardly teacher. He tried to use some memory charms but thank god I had a retarded wand.

Separated from Harry but he keeps going. I end up worrying.

Ginny Weasley died. I kind of feel sorry for them. Harry didn't bother to save her since the Basilisk accidentally bite her earlier on.

Harry did, however, still kill Tom Riddle's diary.

After that the years afterwards where pretty much the same. Danger, crazy adventure, the Yule ball, Sirius died although Harry didn't seem to care and somehow it all very wrong. What was worse was…it wasn't until sixth year where I found myself in love with my best friend.

-- Seventh year at Hogwarts --

"Harry?" I spoke. I was sitting with him – alone in our dorm.

"Yeah Dray?" he said his eyes closing as he rested on the bed.

"I…"

I watched him sit up and look at me from his bed. I clutched the sheets below me.

"I love you. I started loving you last year."

I looked up at him and didn't see any emotion from him. I was scared but then I saw him smile.

"Sorry Dray. I only think of you as a best friend. Besides I have a thing for that geek – Hermione Granger."

My heart broke. This isn't how it's supposed to be. "O-Oh."

"Sorry Dray. Still be my friend?" Harry said smiling with his hand extended.

I stood up and walked to the hand taking it with my own. I hide every little stab I felt in my chest. "Of course."

It hurts. A lot. Yet…everything still feels so wrong! Is this really how it's meant to be?

Why do I feel like I've died?

"Wanna go play some Quidditch?"

I faked a smile. "Okay!"

**--**

**Picking up the shattered pieces of my heart and taping them back together.**

**It only sticks for a while but it helps me pretend**

**That everything is alright even for a little while but lately**

**you made it feel so wrong to lie to myself - to you.**

**Everything is oh-so-wrong.**

-- Final Battle --

Green lights flashing everywhere. I saw Harry dodging – I saw people die. I saw Pansy die.

I watched Blaise cry over the dead body of Ronald Weasley- who was going to be his soon to be husband. I saw Neville protect Hermione. I watched as Theodore Nott die too. I watched George and Vincent take each others hands as the Killing curse went towards them – I saw them die too.

I saw the werewolf, Remus, transform only to die also. Dying. Death everywhere. I saw Neville fall. I saw Hermione fall. I saw Blaise die next to his dead lover. I saw everyone I knew die.

It's everywhere.

I watched my father switch sides just to be killed along with my mother. I saw Severus block at hit for me. I saw things I never want to see again.

I watched the one man I've loved in my life walk off to face the evil.

I watched their wands rise. I watched the frightening duel. I felt myself worry.

I was scared that I would have to watch him die too. I saw the green in their duel and held my breath.

The two bodies flew back – the green light being absorbed by their bodies and then slowly dispersing into thin air.

Time stopped.

The dueling stopped.

It was over.

I ran to my unrequited lover and cried. "Why?!"

_Why didn't you love me?_

_Why did you have to die?_

_Why does everything feel so wrong?_

I want you with me Harry! I told you should have waited before starting the final battle. You weren't ready! I knew this would happen.

It hurts. I felt something hit my back. I saw the green pass through me and everything disappeared.

**I was alone in the dark.**

"Dray?"

Harry??

"Dray…sweetie. Wake up."

Why? You aren't here.

I felt something warm on my shoulder but when I looked through my watery eyes I couldn't see anything.

"Dray, love. Wake up. It's morning."

I felt something soft touching my lips. It pushed me to the surface. My eyes finally blinked open when it left.

"Dray? Why are you crying?"

I saw those emerald eyes. That wild hair – those broad soldiers, the muscular body, everything I wanted to see right now. I jumped at him and we toppled down to the ground.

"Harry…" I sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry!"

I felt his hands rubbing my back – soothing me. "It's okay Dray." After a while I stopped sobbing and kissed his neck.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I'll keep the baby. I want the baby."

I saw shock go on his face but then it turned into a smile. "What made you change your mind?"

"I can't imagine myself without you."

I saw the curiosity and confusion written on his face but I'm not going to tell.

I'll be sure to remember that dream before I say something so stupid again. I'll just have to bear with the rough patches. I'm not going to let anything tear us apart no matter how much I wish it would change in that single moment.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Dray."

It will always be this way. I will be at his side – despite our real pasts. Opposites attract after all.

That is how it is meant to happen after all.

_**--**_

_**I actually forgot about this idea a long time ago. The original idea was better but I think this is semi-good semi-crappy. So…in the middle? I couldn't think of any events that happen in the Harry Potter book so I couldn't do much with the rewind. **_

_**I hoped you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
